dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Caulifla
Caulifla |universe = 6th Universe |galaxy = |residence = |birthplace = |race = Saiyan (6th Universe) |birthday = |death = |age = |status = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |abridger = |team = Cauliflo's Gang 6th Universe Team |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS088 |movie debut = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut = |family = *Rensō |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Kikōha * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan Third Grade * Super Saiyan 2 |tools = }} is a Saiyan from the 6th Universe. Personality Cauliflo has the demeanor of a thug, stated by her brother, and Cabba finds her hard to deal with. Her attitude is different from what one would expect out of the peace-loving 6th Universe Saiyans. She is aggressive, crass, and proud of her power. Similarly to 7th Universe Saiyans, the thought of becoming stronger excites Cauliflo, and she becomes intrigued at the notion of a "Super Saiyan". Gokū sees her traits of wanting to fight the strongest people in the Universes as similar to himself, though Cauliflo lacks the Saiyan's more friendlier nature.Dragon Ball Super episode 96In a battle, she exhibits a sort of selfishness and shortsightedness formerly unique to Gokū, becoming excited at the prospect of a strong opponent, and ignoring everything else; even her own friend, Kale. The prospect of becoming stronger excites her immensely, and much like Gokū, she seems to be at her most excited while in a battle.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 She's also shown to be aggressive, and quick to anger, but not in a way that would trigger the Super Saiyan transformation. She shares a sisterly relationship with Kale, her protégé, and wants to see the girl become more confident and succeed. She also doesn't tolerate those who make Kale cry.Dragon Ball Super episode 93 Upon meeting the other universe warriors, Cauliflo remains emotionally unscathed and arrogantly states that the Saiyans from the 7th Universe are nervous of those "wimps" from the 11th Universe. Appearance Cauliflo has long black spiky hair, thin eyebrows and black eyes. She wears a pink tube top, baggy purple pants and gray wristbands. Abilities Cauliflo has a brilliant sense of fighting. By her brother's own merit, her potential power is far beyond his own.Dragon Ball Super episode 88 She is shown to be a genius, both by Cabba's own statement, and through her sheer talent, being able to transform into Super Saiyan based on a theoretical explanation alone.Dragon Ball Super episode 92 Gokū believed she possesses enough potential to become Super Saiyan 3.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 Ki Usage Caulifo has shown the ability to use the Kikōha. Her ki is colored red.Dragon Ball Super episode 92 Transformations Super Saiyan With Cabba's guidance, Cauliflo unlocked her Super Saiyan transformation. She managed to unlock the form remarkably quickly, surpassing even Cabba's time by transforming within moments of hearing the details. As is standard with Super Saiyan, this multiplies her already massive power, and she herself described her strength as 'overflowing'. Cabba and Caulifo agree that her power surpasses his in this state. Similarly to Cabba, she gains no notable increase in muscle mass.Dragon Ball Super episode 92 Super Saiyan Third Grade Cauliflo revealed in the Tournament of Power that she possessed the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan Third Grade. Forcing the output of her Super Saiyan strength beyond its limit, and resulting in a form with incredible bulk as well as ki output. Cauliflo wasn't aware of the critical flaws in this form — that it drains her speed heavily and is illadvised for long term battle, and like other Saiyans, dropped this form for Super Saiyan 2.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 Super Saiyan 2 Shortly after becoming a Super Saiyan, Cauliflo manages to transcend this limit and become a Super Saiyan 2. As with others in this state, her hair becomes more rigid — bearing a notable resemblance to Gokū's own Super Saiyan 2 state — with only three bangs hanging down from her head to frame her face, the rest of her hair standing upright. Cauliflo unlocked this state to protect Cabba from a berserk Kale, and was strong enough to deflect one of her Kikōha away with a single hand.Dragon Ball Super episode 93 Son Gokū, a far more powerful Saiyan, is impressed by Cauliflo's power in this state.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 She initially could not control the form, but under Gokū's guidance, managed to unlock the form for a second time in battle with the Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 Part IV Universe Survival Arc Several hours before the Tournament of Power, Cabba confronts Cauliflo, wanting to recruit her for the tournament. Despite the Universe being at stake, she outright refuses. Her opinion changes, however, when Cabba transforms into a Super Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super episode 89 Afterwards, Cabba begins to teach her how to transform into a Super Saiyan. The lessons aren't as successful as they could be at first, due to Cabba not knowing the right way to bring out Cauliflo's rage in the same way that Vegeta did for him. However, when Cabba explains the sensation of the Super Saiyan form to her — namely how it creates a tingling feeling when the ki is focused in their back, Cauliflo manages to replicate the sensation of the form, Her first transformation is brief, but she successfully becomes a Super Saiyan on only her second try. Overjoyed with her overflowing power, Cauliflo releases a powerful Kikōha as a demonstration, before transforming back on Cabba's instruction. She agrees to enter the Tournament of Power, and then demands that her protégé, Kale, become a Super Saiyan. Both Cauliflo and Cabba urge Kale to transform also, Kale eventually does and becomes a berserk Super Saiyan, nearly killing Cabba, Cauliflo is forced to intervene and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and deflected Kale's ki blast, she tells her protoge that she wasn't interested in a relationship with Cabba. Cauliflo, along with Kale and Cabba and the rest of their team are seen at the Tournament of Power. She rejects Goku's greeting and later states that the Saiyans from Universe 7 are nothing to worry about when they were awestruck by the Universe 11 team (much to Vegeta's chagrin). Trivia *Her name comes from . *In the show itself, Cauliflo is the first female Saiyan to transform into both a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 in two consecutive episodes. References Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans